China (Scenario: Rubio America)
2016 Before the American 2016 elections, China was benefiting from a 10 billion a month trade surplus with the United States . In addition, American debt was financing Chinese military ventures. After the elections, however, China realized that their foreign debt-based and property development economy was going to collapse, now that the debt the US had to China was being paid off. This would lead to the Sino-American War . 2017 Mostly the same as post-election 2016. China tried to find other ways to fund their government. The Chinese economy began to tank as the property bubble busted. Their foreign anti-west rhetoric worsened. 2018 Xi Jinping and all the Communist Politburo members of China were increasingly worried. As Jade Movement rebellions spread across Western and Southern China, officials decided that bringing prosperity to the people would be the best outcome. Early in March, Xi Jinping demanded that the US pay off its debt immediately. The US refused. On April 4, the Chinese invaded Guam, the Northern Mariana Islands and the Aleutian Islands. For the rest of the year, in the war, little changed. A few countries allied with China formed the Eastern Alliance. China lost control of the Aleutian Islands in late May but some islands remained in their control as late as September and October. 2019 China became increasingly occupied with the war. While China and the EA continued to invade countries, the domestic situation became more unstable. The communists kept nationalizing entire industries, destabilizing the economy. The Jade revolution turned into open rebellion in Hong Kong. A Tibetan Bomber attacked The Beijing Railway Station. On top of all of this, China underinvested in R&D, allowing the United States to exceed them in weapon development. Nevertheless, the Chinese kept on fighting their costly economic war, even as the death toll exceeds one million people. 2020 Despite the problems of the last year, China had a amazing 2020 as the EA reached it peak. China's Economy became larger than the US for the first time (Although the EU economy is larger, it isn't a country per se). And Finally saw "reclaiming" of Taiwan, a territory that belonged to the Republic of China and thus they "Reunited" China for the first time since the birth of the Communist regime. 2021 As the war wore on and Russia invaded Manchuria, Xi Jingping and the rest of the politburo fled from Beijing to Qiong. Even though the economy's size was increasing, population went up faster and government officials were draining all the money. The Tibetan Free Army went from town to town in China forcibly destroying communist symbols. The Jade Movement was largely put down but persisted in some of the southern provinces. Collapse seemed imminent. 2022 Collapse was imminent, both from inside and out, but China kept on fighting as the death toll grew exponentially. With Tibet liberated and China's borders smaller ''than before, severely degrading the public's morale. Xi Jingping went on public television promising to use the nation's nukes if Beijing or Qiong fell. '''2023' As forces from the Western Coalition, Russia, and the Central Asian nations surrounded the People's Republic of China, Xinjiang declared independence with support from Russia. Taiwan was liberated from China by the WC. Mongolia took control of Inner Mongolia. China was still threatening nuclear war. Hong Kong and Macau declared independence. However, the Chinese coast was so densely populated that Marco Rubio was afraid to invade. To that end, President Rubio ordered that the Higgs bomb that has been worked on throughout most of the war dropped on downtown Shanghai. The Higgs bosons released by the explosion collapsed everything within a 10-mile radius into less than cubic foot killing everyone within that radius in the process. Areas were affected as far out as 50 miles. The bombing of Shanghai also caused minor earthquakes as far as New Zealand. Since the half-life of a Higgs boson was 45 minutes, when the Higgs bosons decayed the area that was compressed was flung into space. What was once Downtown Shanghai was vaporized by the sun. The Communist Party of China was so shocked that the US would use such a weapon of mass destruction that they surrendered. The Communist Party received exile in Switzerland as part of the terms of surrender. Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Macau worked together to reform the Republic of China which took over what once belonged to the PRC. The People's Republic of China was no more. Category:Scenario: Rubio America